


drunk

by starwol



Series: got7 drabbles [3]
Category: GOT7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwol/pseuds/starwol
Summary: prompt: "You’re drunk and walked into the wrong apartment and fell asleep on my couch oh god you’re going to be so confused in the morning"





	drunk

Knock Knock Knock. Youngjae heard come from his front door. It was late…who in the world could it be? 

Getting up from his warm bed, he walked quickly to the front door and opened it, revealing you who came in ranting and raving about something that happened at the bar. 

“Um, excuse me..I think you have the wrong apartment (Y/N).” Youngjae had briefly met you in passing since the time you had moved in. He would have never thought that you’d end up in his apartment. 

“’m tired.” You muttered, laying on the couch. 

“(Y/N), come on let’s go to your apartment it’ll be better there.” He tried to suggest, but you weren’t listening. Your shoes were off and you were getting comfortable on his couch now. 

“Not tonight, ‘m tired.” You repeated, settling down and Youngjae could already hear your breathing start to slow. Shaking his head, he went to the linen closet and grabbed some extra blankets and a pillow for you. 

“You’re going to be so confused in the morning.” He muttered, covering up your now sleeping form. “This will be fun, explaining something to your hungover self…”

**Author's Note:**

> god this is so short lol like i said they're drabbles


End file.
